yeahtalk
by KaraSays
Summary: hidden fellings, racing, winning and talking, sounds like fun huh? not one of my better ones.


Thanks Grand.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading this. Its not a normal pairing but i refuse to do canon so here goes nothing. lol 

Prompt:

_Cough Syrup_

Pairing:

_Harry/ Hermione_

Quote:

'_On your marks …'_

"We are gonig to have a normal day to no damned magic!" Hermione yelled at her two best friends while banging her hand on the kitchen counter.

"But i can't do that, i was never not without magic," Ron complained from the table.

"It's not so hard," Harry reasoned from the doorway.

"But i'm sick, that means i need to make a potion, potions take magic," Ron argued.

"Take some cough syrup and a nap," Hermione snapped.

"Fine," Ron snapped and pushed past Harry to walk away.

"Okay, now thats over, what would you like to do?" Harry asked the very annoyed woman standing across from him in the kitchen.

"I don't know, I just want a normal day," Hermione sighed.

Harry crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her into a tight hug. She put her cheek on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him in return. She hated to be this close to him, not because she didn't love there friedship but because she loved him a little more than friendship emplied.

"How about we fix up the garden in the back like you wanted to last week," Harry suggested while letting go of her.

"fine, lets go," She said taking a step back and leaning against the counter with a look of defeat.

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked looking seriously at her.

"Nothing, lets go," Hermione said walking past him and to the back door.

00000000

_A week later..._

"I think we did a very good job, we should celebrate," Hermione said as they sat down on the lawn.

"Yes we should," Harry said as he laid back.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

" I think we should each come up with something then race for it," Harry said.

"I think thats fair," Hermione said starting to think of all the things they could do to celebrate. They where both quiet for a few minutes before Harry jumped up and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at him oddly but then took his hand and went to get up before Harry pulled her up bringing her very close to him.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Um yes, what did you decide?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't think i'm going to tell you until after I beat you," Harry said with a confident smile.

"Well thats not fair, and how do you know if your going to win?" She asked finally taking her hand back.

"I know I'm going to win because i really want what i decided on," Harry said.

"See that's not fair. You should tell me so I have insentive to beat you," Hermione said with a huff.

"Beat me and i'll tell you," Harry said going to stand at one end of the yard.

Hermione walked over to stand next to him, trying to build up some of her confidence. She had decided her celebraion would be to tell him and eat icecream all night after he shot her down. It was all planned out in her head, all she needed to do was win.

" Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yup," She said confidently.

"On your mark, get said go," Harry said.

Then they both took off. She was so determinded to win that she ran faster than she ever remembered. She could hear him behind her but that just gave her more confidence that she was gonig to win. Hermione thought she was going to win ...until the last few stride when Harry past her causing her to swear. He jumped the flower bed and leaned against the fence to catch his breathe, while she sat down in front of the flowers and put her head on her knees.

After a minute she said, "Okay you win, now what do you want to do." Hermione asked leaning up and crossing her arms in defeat.

Harry jumped back over the fence and sat down infront of her and looked at her. She felt like she was being sized up and she got very uncomfortable so she looked down and started to pull at the grass next to her leg. Harry noticed and sighed, "What where you going to do?" he asked.

"You tell me what you wanted us to do first, you won its only fair," Hermione said looking up at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked leaning closer to her.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Okay," Harry said moving to a kneeling position and pulling her into the same position. he put a peice of her hair behind her ear and left his hand or her face where she leaned into it. She shuffled her knees so she was closer to him and put her hands on his hips.

"I have feelings for you," He told her while leaning closer and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to be with you," He said kissing her other cheek.

"I think about you all the time, all day and night," He said kissing her forehead.

"What do you say?" Harry asked in a serious voice. She couldn't say anything, she was so thrilled. Harry took her silence for as a wrong message and went to let go when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the passion she had been holding on to. She pulled him against her and fell backwards on to the ground with him falling on top of her which wasn't as romantic as she pictured but they both laughed and got comfortable on their backs in the grass.

"So you don't have anything to say for knocking me on my..." Hermione said jokingly but before she could finish Harry was leaning over her and kissing her. She kissed him back fiercly until they heard a throat clear from beind them.

"Not that I'n not glad that you to are finally working this out," Ron said with a small chuckle, "I drank all of Harry's cough syrup do you have any?"

" Um, sure," Hermione said nudging Harry so she could get up. They both got up and walked in the houseto help Ron and then Hermione set her mind to talking this out with him. She looked at him before walking out of the kitchen just in time to see him take off his shirt and throw it on the counter.

"I'll see you up there in a minute to talk," He said as she turned around.

"Yay sure...talk," Hermione answered walking out of the room with a laughing Ron.


End file.
